(a) Field
The subject matter disclosed generally relates to a skin rejuvenation composition and method of treatments thereof.
(b) Related Prior Art
The application of non-ablative skin rejuvenation to repair, or offset, the results of both chronological- and photo-ageing in the skin of the face, neck, hands and exposed areas of the body has become extremely popular. From the original mechanical and chemical peels, clinicians rapidly adopted the use of ablative skin rejuvenation using lasers, albeit with the negative effects of severe morbidity (erytherna and edema) resulting in patient downtime. These disadvantages significantly offset the good results of the treatment. Photorejuvenation techniques such as lasers and intense pulsed light (IPL) sources were then developed to deliver thermal damage to the dermis under cooling, termed non-ablative, skin rejuvenation. This generally localised thermal damage to the deeper layers of the skin (dermis) whilst the forced cooling helped to protect the upper (and therefore highly visible) layers from thermal damage. Laser ablative skin resurfacing has been a popular modality for the removal or improvement of major wrinkles and other severe symptoms of aging. The principles of ablative therapy are based on light-tissue interaction delivering the optimum amount of controlled residual thermal damage with precise epidermal ablation, therefore invoking a wound response and thus maximizing the clinical result whilst minimizing side effects and their associated downtime. Unfortunately, the resulting crusting, oedema and long-term erythema are major stumbling blocks for all but the most determined patient.
Photodynamic therapy of the skin using photoactive dyes such as Erythrosine B. Safranin O has been employed to destroy bacteria, as described in WO 05/032459 and WO 05/021094, both to Albrecht et al. The photoactive dyes are employed to directly destroy bacteria. The compositions described in these patent applications lack oxidants and healing factors, and they are not employed for directly promoting skin rejuvenation.
Hence, there is a need to accelerate and/or improve rejuvenation of the skin following invasive or non-invasive treatment. Accelerated recovery offers enhanced patient safety (e.g. a reduced window for infection and pain) as well as fitting with the trend towards less aggressive and less invasive treatments.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to be provided with a novel composition for the rejuvenation of skin damages in order to improve a patient's skin condition and accelerate the healing process following the establishment of lesions caused by chronological ageing and photo-ageing.